Gold Rush! Classic
Gold Rush! Classic (aka California: Gold Rush!) is the Digital release by Sunlight Games of the 2000 version of the The Software Farm's version of the game. It has a changed company logo at the beginning, and goes right into the intro without having to go through copy protection. It's utilizes Dosbox in the installation, and is based on the IBM PC Gold Rush! Background Gold Rush! takes you back to the year 1849, when gold was discovered in California. It was certainly one of the most exciting times in American history. Gold Rush! includes the three routes tens of thousands took to the gold regions. Become Jerrod Wilson and experience each trek as you travel from New York to California. Whichever route you decide to take, you will see many historical sights. Try going overland across the Great Plains and huge mountain ranges, crossing the Isthmus of Panama, or rounding Cape Horn on the tip of South America. If you survive and arrive at Sutter’s Fort, the adventure is still only half over! Many other puzzles remain to be solved before you achieve your goals in California. Experience the classic style of the original game, which delighted millions of gamers in the eighties. Gold Rush! is automatically installed and configured to run on all modern Windows systems, via DOSBox. Features: Unique art design causes you to travel back to the middle of the 19th Century Three different western routes (3 adventures in one game) Parser interface Bonus Items: Historical map of the three routes Original User’s Guide Unpublished original concept drawings of the developer from the 80s Compatible operating systems: Windows XP to Windows 8 with the help of DOSBox Information CALIFORNIA GOLD RUSH is full of light-hearted, challenging fun for the whole family. Become Jerrod Wilson and experience what it was like to live during one of the most exciting periods in American history. The interactive format of this software will bring it to life! THREE FULL ADVENTURES IN ONE PACKAGE California Gold Rush is a large, detailed adventure game comprised of several unique sections, like chapters in a book. Although it may take weeks or months to complete the entire game, you will enjoy satisfying accomplishments all along the way. With three separate routes from New York to California, it’s like having three full adventures in one package! BROOKLYN, N.Y.: Jerrod enjoys a comfortable, secure life where he and his brother Jake grew up. As the story unfolds, discover Jerrod’s motivation to leave everything and head west. You will need to take care of personal business, find passage to California and prepare specifically for the route you choose to take. Play each of the three different routes. OVERLAND: First, travel to Independence, Missouri. Once Jerrod has set up camp, there will be much to do and many critical decisions to make before heading west, into Indian Territory and rugged terrain. If you are going to survive the extreme conditions of the overland trek to California, you will need to muster all the frontier savvy you have! PANAMA: Travel by ship through the Gulf Stream to the Isthmus of Panama. Proceed on foot to the Pacific side through the dense jungles of Central America (sorry, no Panama Canal existed in the 1840’s). If you make it past the natives, quicksand, gators, snakes, and who knows what else to Panama City, a ship will come to take you to California. CAPE HORN: Become a seafarer and take a long, perilous voyage from the East Coast of North America around the tip of South America’s Cape Horn, up the West Coast and through the Golden Gate. True mariners must combat scurvy, starvation and the dangers of the deep in order to survive. CALIFORNIA: Getting to California really is only half the fun because the game is far from over once you arrive. You will still need to solve many intriguing puzzles in Sacramento, Sutter’s Fort, Coloma, and more. The package includes: A beautiful, poster-sized map of the period showing all three routes to California ¨ A User’s Guide with detailed setup and playing instructions ¨ Historical background on the California Gold Rush of 1849 ¨ Helpful suggestions for playing each section of the game ¨ Information to help you plan a vacation to the Gold Country! Editions *Collector's Edition :California Gold Rush Collector's Edition: For a limited time, the Software Farm is offering a Collector's Edition of California Gold Rush that is packaged in a wooden box. See the software description page for information on the package contents. :Collector's Edition wooden boxes :are handmade by one of the authors :of California Gold Rush. :...make it your ambition to lead a quiet life :and attend to your own business and work :with your hands, just as we commanded you; :so that you may behave properly toward :outsiders and not be in any need. :I Thessalonians 4:11 and 12 :(from the Bible) :A note from Doug MacNeill: :My mother grew up in a large eighteen-room house that she shared with her extended family. She was an only child, the last of a family line that stretched back to the Mayflower. The house had been in the family for many generations and needless to say was filled with innumerable family treasures. Upon my grandmother's death, my mother being the sole heir, inherited the family home and all of its contents. :Much has changed since those days when I could walk through that old house in Vermont, but when I get the chance I still enjoy looking at material that came from there. Some of the things I appreciate the most are the many wooden boxes my ancestors kept and used to store small items that were special to them. It is my hope that the wooden boxes I made for the Collector's Edition of California Gold Rush will be kept and used in the same way. :Enjoy the game! *California: Gold Rush Econony Edition :California Gold Rush "Economy Pack": :We minimized our packaging expenses in order to offer California Gold Rush at the lowest cost possible. The Economy Pack contains everything the Collector's edition does, but is shipped in a low cost mailer. See the software description page for information on the package contents. *Gold Rush: Classic (the digital release by Sunlight Games) Version Version 3.0 Dec. 22, 1998. External Links *http://www.softwarefarm.com/gr_home.htm *Gold Rush! game website